Into Your World
by rigelinorion
Summary: "Omong-omong Oh Sehun, kau salah. Aku bukan pemuda miskin. Aku juga orang kaya sepertimu. Namun tampaknya... hidupku jauh lebih indah dan berwarna dari hidupmu." Dan entah bagaimana, Sehun berharap Luhan akan membawa warna dan keindahan itu dalam kehidupannya pula. [HUNHAN. Two Shots]
1. Soft Wind

Apa kau percaya Tuhan pernah menurunkan beberapa malaikat dari kerajaan langit-Nya ke bumi? Jika tidak, maka aku percaya. Karena aku telah bertemu dengan salah satunya.

.

.

.

 **Title: Into Your World**

 **Main Casts: Oh Sehun & Lu Han**

 **Pairing: HUNHAN**

 **Genre: General**

 **Rated: T**

 **Length: Two Shots**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except the story**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1: Soft Wind**

.

.

.

Lengkingan klakson mobil memburu setiap derap langkah kakinya. Jalanan pagi ini cukup padat. Memaksa para pengendara terus mengumpat ke segala arah.

Kesempatan ini tentu tak ia sia-siakan. Pemuda itu berlari lebih kencang. Membelok dari jalanan penuh sesak menuju sebuah gang sempit yang bahkan hanya akan menampung dua sepeda motor sekaligus. Ia tersenyum puas. Kali ini semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana. Pengendara mobil mewah sialan itu pastinya tengah kalang kabut mencarinya.

Namun, ia tak boleh lengah begitu saja. Ia masih harus terus berlari. Mengayunkan kaki sejauh mungkin menghindari pusat keramaian kota.

Karena yang ia ingin lakukan saat ini hanyalah menghilang dari siapa pun.

.

.

.

Tempat ini bukan goa. Apalagi hutan rimba yang hanya dipenuhi pohon-pohon tua raksasa. Bahkan perabotan serba mewah di penjuru ruangan menjadi saksi sepersekian persen dari seluruh kekayaan sang empu rumah. Sehun sangat yakin ia tengah terduduk di sebuah meja penuh dengan makanan mahal nan enak. Namun heningnya suasana di sekitar mulai membuatnya ragu. Bahkan satu-satunya suara yang ada hanyalah pantulan beberapa tapakan pantofel pada lantai.

Lamat-lamat dentingan nyaring hasil tubrukan piring, garpu dan pisau mulai terdengar. Sehun menatap lekat ke kedua tangan. Garpu dan pisau itu masih di sana. Tergenggam erat di masing-masing tangan kanan dan kiri. Tak ada niatan menggunakan benda-benda itu sebagaimana mestinya.

Kepalanya ia dongakkan minim. Mencari tahu siapa gerangan yang rela 'menemani'-nya menyantap makanan pagi―selain para _maid_.

Kedua matanya refleks membola. "Ayah?"

Lelaki paruh baya itu ikut mendongak dan balas menatap. Cukup datar sebenarnya. Namun Sehun senang bukan main. Ini kali pertama sang ayah berada di meja makan yang sama dengannya untuk minggu ini. Ah, bukan. Untuk satu bulan ini? Dua bulan? Atau enam bulan terakhir?

"Ayah dengar kau akan tampil di acara ulang tahun sekolah akhir pekan."

Suara berat itu terdengar nyaring. Setidaknya cukup untuk menyadarkan lamunan tak penting anak satu-satunya. Dan sangat cukup untuk membuat senyuman Sehun terkembang.

"Ayah tahu aku akan tampil? Apa Ayah dan Ibu akan datang?"

Ia tanpa sadar hampir berteriak girang. Sehun yakin jika sampai Jongin―sahabat 'abnormal'-nya di sekolah―tahu jika ia mampu merespon dan berekspresi seheboh itu, si pemuda berkulit _tan_ pasti sudah mengejeknya habis-habisan.

Tuan Oh melirik sekilas, "apa yang akan kau tampilkan?"

"Aku, Jongin, dan lainnya membawakan lagu dan aku akan memainkan gitar," Sehun berceloteh penuh semangat. Sengaja menjeda sejenak untuk menanti tanggapan sang ayah. Namun, yang ia dapatkan hanyalah tatapan dengan mata hitam tajam yang ayahnya wariskan kepadanya.

"Kau tidak bisa ikut."

Sehun terperangah. Garpu dan pisau di tangan tanpa sadar ia kepal erat. Menahan emosi yang mampu meledak kapan saja. "Maaf?"

"Ayah bilang kau tak bisa tampil, Sehun. Ini sudah tahun terakhirmu di sekolah _._ Jadi Ayah harap kau bisa lebih fokus belajar untuk persiapan kuliah nanti. Bukan malah bermain dengan teman-teman satu _band_ bodohmu itu," ujar Tuan Oh tegas.

Sehun refleks berdiri. Suara gesekan antara kursi dan lantai akibat tindakannya tiba-tiba terdengar pilu. Kedua benda di genggaman tangan bahkan sengaja ia banting cukup keras. Mata hitamnya menatap nyalang sang ayah. Ia tidak ciut sedikit pun mendapat tatapan Tuan Oh yang terkenal mengintimidasi.

"Apa hak Ayah untuk melarang?" seru Sehun lantang. "Ayah dan Ibu bahkan tidak memperdulikanku sejak dulu! Aku telah menyetujui permintaan Ayah untuk masuk sekolah bisnis nanti. Tak bisakah Ayah dan Ibu memberikan sedikit ruang untuk kesenanganku sendiri?"

Menu sarapan di piring terabaikan. Tuan Oh memilih menopang dagu di atas kedua tangan dan memandang wajah berapi-api sang anak dengan tenang. "Duduk, Oh Sehun."

Perintah Tuan Oh biasanya adalah mutlak untuk dipatuhi. Namun kali ini Sehun benar-benar menutup hati dan telinga. Ia terlalu muak dengan segala aturan dan norma dalam keluarganya sendiri.

"Aku membecimu, Ayah. Aku berharap dapat dilahirkan dari orang tua lain―yang akan lebih menyayangiku."

.

.

.

Memori satu jam lalu kembali menyeruak. Dadanya kembali sesak bukan main. Kekurangan oksigen yang masuk membuat paru-parunya terus meronta dan membuat sesaknya semakin parah. Seluruh saraf tubuhnya seakan bersatu memberi perintah untuk segera berhenti dan mencari tempat istirahat.

Sehun lantas memilih mengistirahatkan tubuh pada sebuah bangku kayu tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia duduk terdiam. Matanya diedarkan ke sekeliling. Mengira-ngira di belahan kota Seoul manakah ia berada detik ini.

Namun akhirnya ia menyeringai puas. Daerah ini cukup sepi dan jauh dari keramaian. Setidaknya, ia tak akan ditemukan oleh supir sialan suruhan sang ayah. Oh, bahkan ia sudah sangat muak untuk memanggil lelaki itu dengan sebutan ayah. Terdengar seperti anak kurang ajar? Biarkan saja, Sehun memilih untuk tidak lagi peduli.

Tubuh tinggi nan tegapnya ia bawa setengah terlentang pada sandaran kursi. Sehun memilih menyamankan diri sesaat. Mata itu baru saja hendak terpejam saat tiba-tiba suara kelewat lembut menginterupsi.

"Sedang membolos, ya?"

Sehun tersentak seketika. Badan bongsornya bisa saja terjerembab ke tanah jika saja refleks tubuhnya kurang baik. Ia lalu menoleh kesal ke sumber suara. Dan yang ia dapati adalah seorang pemuda tidak terlalu tinggi memakai kemeja kotak-kotak dengan paduan warna hitam dan kuning gading yang dimasukkan pada celana _jeans_. Sehun menatap dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Rambut cokelat madunya ia tata seteratur mungkin. Ditambah dengan tas ransel, sepatu kats putih bersih, dan jam tangan hitam elegan, secara keseluruhan pemuda itu tampak apik dan rapi.

"Hei, bukankah kau siswa Kyunggi _High School_?"

Lagi-lagi pemuda itu berujar. Pertanyaannya kali ini berhasil menyadarkan Sehun jika ia tengah membolos masih dengan menggunakan atribut identitas sekolahnya. Kyunggi _High School_ adalah salah satu SMA terbaik di Seoul, maka tidak heran jika orang-orang akan dengan mudah mengetahui identitasnya.

"Kenapa membolos? Bukankah orang tuamu sudah bersusah payah mencari uang untuk biaya sekolah?" tanyanya masih dengan nada santai.

Sehun mendecih pelan. Pemuda pendek itu ternyata suka sekali ikut campur urusan orang. Ia bahkan bertanya seolah-olah telah mengenal Sehun sejak lama."Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang keluargaku. Jadi diamlah dan pergi dari sini."

Bukannya pergi seperti yang diperintahkan, pemuda asing itu malah berjalan mendekat. Tepat di hadapan Sehun, ia berhenti dan balas menilainya dari atas ke bawah. "Dari penampilan dan gaya bicaramu, kau pasti anak orang kaya. Biar kutebak, kau sedang ada masalah di rumah, 'kan? Makanya kau bolos sekolah?"

Sehun sedikit terperangah. Oh, apakah kondisinya semudah itu untuk ditebak orang lain hanya dengan sekali lihat?

Masih dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk, Sehun kembali menatap si pemuda berambut cokelat madu. Mata pemuda itu entah mengapa terlihat berkilau jika dilihat lebih dekat seperti ini. Sehun mendengus kesal. Duduknya ia tegakkan dan kedua tangannya ia bawa terlipat di depan dada.

"Ya, aku memang orang kaya dan semua yang kau tanyakan tadi adalah benar. Apa kau orang miskin? Dan apakah kau akan memeras dan meledekku sekarang?" Sehun bertanya asal. Ia memang bermaksud membuatnya sakit hati dan berharap pemuda sok tahu itu akan segera pergi.

Namun lagi-lagi dugaan Sehun meleset. Bukan wajah terhina yang ia peroleh, pemuda asing itu malah tertawa renyah lantas menatap Sehun tenang. Badannya ia bungkukkan kecil kemudian tangannya ia bawa ulur ke depan.

"Namaku Luhan. Aku membawa kemeja lagi di ranselku. Aku tak keberatan meminjamkan satu dan menemanimu membolos hari ini. Apa kau bersedia membagi masalahmu denganku?"

Lipatan kedua tangan Sehun tanpa sadar mengendur. Otot-otot wajahnya yang sempat mengeras kini juga terlihat lebih rileks. Sehun akui ia bukanlah tipe laki-laki yang mudah bergaul dengan orang baru. Ia bahkan butuh waktu hampir satu tahun untuk menghafal nama teman satu kelasnya. Atau perlu waktu berminggu-minggu hanya untuk memberikan jawaban 'iya' kala Jongin berniat mengajaknya berlibur ke pantai.

Namun hanya pada pemuda asing bermata bening bak mata rusa yang baru saja ia temui beberapa menit lalu, Sehun tanpa sadar menjulurkan tangan. Dengan pasti, meraih tangan pemuda itu untuk ia jabat erat.

"Aku Sehun. Oh Sehun."

Luhan mengangguk. Masih dengan senyuman hangat yang tak henti-hentinya terpatri di wajah. "Omong-omong Oh Sehun, kau salah. Aku bukan orang miskin. Aku juga orang kaya sepertimu. Namun tampaknya... hidupku jauh lebih indah dan berwarna dari hidupmu."

Dan entah bagaimana, Sehun berharap Luhan akan dapat membawa warna dan keindahan itu dalam kehidupannya pula.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau juga siswa SMA? SMA mana?"

Luhan yang tengah berbaris untuk mengantre minuman dingin depan kedai _,_ menoleh sejenak dan mendapati pemandangan seorang Oh Sehun yang sibuk menarik-narik ujung kemeja dengan risih. Sepertinya kemeja itu terlalu kecil jika dikenakan si pemuda bongsor. Luhan terkekeh pelan. "Kau tampak lucu dengan kemejaku."

"Apanya yang lucu? Ini menggelikan. Jangan sampai ada temanku yang melihat," balas Sehun tak acuh.

Tawa renyah Luhan kembali terdengar. Ia menggelengkan kepala sesekali lalu membalikkan badan ke arah penjual kedai―yang ternyata sekarang adalah gilirannya untuk memesan. Pemuda itu menerima dua _bubble tea_ ukuran sedang kemudian berjalan ke arah Sehun. Mengulurkan yang berwarna cokelat, sedangkan yang warna ungu ia seruput cepat.

Sehun menerima dengan takjub. "Bagaimana kau tahu aku suka rasa cokelat?"

Sehun pikir Luhan hebat sekali. Pemuda itu selalu dapat dengan mudah menebak apa-apa tentang dirinya.

Luhan melepas isapannya dan memberikan tatapan polos. "Tipe anak manja sepertimu memang biasanya suka cokelat, sih," jawabnya enteng sembari mengendikkan bahu.

Sehun melongo. Ia rasa baru kali ini ada seseorang yang berani mengoloknya. Tapi karena pemuda ini telah membantunya barang sedikit, Sehun mencoba memberikan toleransi.

Luhan melirik sekilas. Mati-matian ia menahan tawa melihat wajah kosong Sehun yang tengah berpikir kelewat serius. "Bercanda, Sehun- _ah..._ Semua orang suka cokelat, jadi aku pikir kau akan menyukainya juga. Jangan berpikir terlalu keras seperti itu. Kau jadi jelek, tahu," ucap Luhan terkekeh, tak lagi bisa menahannya.

Sehun memutar bola mata jengah. Pemuda ini suka sekali bermain-main dan menggoda orang lain. Dan apa lagi itu 'Sehun- _ah_ '? Embel-embel itu bahkan tidak pernah digunakan keluarganya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. SMA mana?" tanya Sehun mengembalikan ke topik semula.

Bukannya menjawab, Luhan malah celingukan menatap ke sembarang arah. Mata rusanya ia edarkan dari satu sisi ke sisi lain. Menemukan apa yang ia cari, Sehun segera diseret untuk ia bawa ke bangku kosong dekat permainan anak-anak. Luhan segera mendaratkan pantatnya nyaman. Ia menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di sampingnya, menginsyaratkan Sehun untuk ikut duduk.

"Aku dari Hannyoung _High School_. Tahun terakhir juga sepertimu," ujar Luhan santai sembari menyeruput _bubble tea_ rasa taronya. Sesekali bola-bola kenyal di dasar ia mainkan asal.

Sedangkan pemuda satunya hanya balas mengangguk. Lantas mengisap minumannya tak kalah semangat seraya menatap belasan balita yang tengah tenggelam dalam permainnya masing-masing.

Luhan seketika menoleh dan menatapnya heran. "Kau tidak kaget aku juga membolos sepertimu?"

Tatapan datar Sehun menyapanya sedetik kemudian. "Untuk apa? Kau memang terlihat seperti siswa bandel yang suka membolos, kok. Yang aku bingung, kenapa pakaianmu rapi begitu jika ingin main-main?"

"Sialan, aku ini anak baik-baik, tahu." Tawa keras Luhan menggema setelahnya. Ia bahkan hampir tersedak bulatan-bulatan tapioka yang akan masuk kerongkongan.

Sehun terdiam dan mulai menatap lekat pemuda di sampingnya. "Luhan, kau ini..."

Luhan terpaksa menghentikan tawanya. Mau tak mau, rasa ingin tahunya tumbuh kala mendengar perkataan Sehun yang belum tuntas. "Hm?"

"Kau ini... kenapa selalu tersenyum dan tertawa begitu? Apa hidupmu benar-benar menyenangkan? Tidak ada masalah sedikit pun?"

Luhan termenung sekejab. Pemuda tinggi di depannya ia tatap lekat-lekat. Sejurus kemudian, ia tersenyum tulus dan punggungnya ia bawa bersandar lebih nyaman. "Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja, Sehun. Tidak kurang satu apa pun. Lalu kenapa aku harus tidak tersenyum dan tertawa menikmati hidup?"

Sehun tetap bergeming. Pemuda itu terlihat berusaha memahami setiap kalimat yang Luhan katakan.

"Sekarang, aku yang bertanya padamu. Kenapa kau selalu bersedih dan terlihat kecewa? Apa hidupmu benar-benar berat? Apa seluruhnya hanya berisi masalah?"

Lagi-lagi, Sehun tak dapat merespon apa pun yang pemuda rusa itu katakan. Karena jujur, ia pun berusaha mencari jawaban semua pertanyaan Luhan dalam hatinya.

Senyuman mahfum terukir di paras si pemuda rusa. "Tidak, 'kan? Aku yakin hari-harimu pasti menyenangkan. Rumah mewah, makanan lezat, teman-teman di sekolah yang menyayangi. Lihatlah dirimu. Kau bahkan sangat tampan dan tinggi! Orang tuamu pasti bangga melihat anaknya tumbuh sesempurna―."

"Kau tidak mengenal mereka."

Selaan Sehun terdengar memilukan. Rasa bersalah mendadak mulai menyelimuti perasaan Luhan. Sepertinya, 'orang tua' adalah kata sensitif jika itu berhubungan dengan Sehun. Luhan menghela napas pelan. Entah apa yang medorongnya, namun dengan pasti tangan kecilnya ia bawa ke depan untuk menggenggam erat tangan yang lebih besar. "Kalau begitu, buat aku mengenal mereka, Sehun- _ah_."

Luhan pun, tanpa sadar ingin membagi warna dan keindahan hidupnya dalam dunia kecil seorang Oh Sehun.

.

.

.

Sehun menatap punggung sempit Luhan yang berjalan di depan. Ia sama sekali tak dapat menebak bagaimana respon pemuda itu akan kisah keluarganya. Perasaan takut tiba-tiba muncul kala bayangan Luhan yang kecewa melintas di kepala. Ia tak 'kan heran jika pemuda itu akan membenci anak durhaka yang tak tahu diri sepertinya.

Langkah kecil Luhan terhenti kala kakinya melewati sebuah danau buatan di tengah-tengah taman. Danau itu sebagaian besar telah terselimuti bunga teratai. Terapung dengan tenang mempercantik setiap sisi danau. Maka tak heran jika pesona sang lotus mampu mendominasi atensi pengunjung taman.

Luhan menopang berat tubuhnya pada pagar kayu pembatas antara pengunjung dan danau. Yang kemudian gerakan tersebut diikuti oleh Sehun tepat di sampingnya. Dari arahnya berdiri, kecantikan warna-warni kupu-kupu yang hinggap dari lotus satu ke lainnya dapat terekam dengan baik.

"Kau tahu, Tuhan telah memberikan kasih sayang-Nya dan kenikmatan kepada kita sebeeesar danau ini," suara ceria Luhan mengalun merdu. Bahkan, dengan semangat tangan-tangan kecilnya bergerak memutar membentuk sebuah pola lingkaran raksasa abstrak. Kepalanya ia torehkan sesaat untuk melihat pemuda tinggi yang masih setia menatapnya lekat. "Dan di antara luasnya danau ini, akan ada satu dua titik superkecil yang bahkan tidak akan tertangkap oleh mata telanjang manusia. Kau tahu apa itu?"

Sehun memilih menjawab hanya dengan sebuah gelengan kecil. Mempersilakan si pemuda rusa untuk kembali berujar.

"Itulah permasalahan dan cobaan yang ada di setiap diri manusia, Sehun- _ah_. Terkadang manusia akan merasa sakit, bersedih, tidak mampu bersekolah, mengalami kecelakaan, tidak bisa membeli makan, pengangguran, tidak memiliki anak, buta, tuli, bisu... atau mungkin saja, kurang mendapat kasih sayang orang tua―" Luhan menjeda sesaat untuk menatap Sehun tepat di mata, "―sepertimu."

Napas Sehun tercekat. Ia tak sadar telah menahan laju pertukaran oksigen dan karbondioksida di paru-parunya entah sejak kapan. Jantungnya bertalu kencang menanti perkataan Luhan setelahnya.

"Tapi itu hanya satu titik yang sangat kecil, bukan? Kita bahkan tidak mampu melihatnya. Bukankah lebih indah jika kita fokus menikmati keindahan bunga teratai bersama kupu-kupu dan melupakan satu titik itu?"

Kedua mata sebening rusa itu mulai tertutup sempurna. Luhan lantas mengambil napas perlahan dan membuangnya tak kalah pelan. Masih dengan mata tertutup, pemuda itu menambahkan, "Itulah hidup, Sehun- _ah._ Manusia bisa saja mensyukuri segala kenikmatan yang ada. Tapi sebagai makhluk yang tamak, kita malah memilih fokus pada satu noda kecil tak berarti. Jadi menurutmu, apa yang perlu kita risaukan di dunia ini?"

Sehun menatap Luhan cukup lama. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum dan karenanya hatinya menghagat. Menyadari bahwa mulai detik ini, seorang Oh Sehun telah mengagumi seseorang bernama Luhan.

Luhan membuka kedua mata pelan. Bibirnya ikut tersenyum tulus kala hal pertama yang dapat ia tangkap adalah Sehun yang tengah tersenyum kepadanya. "Kau bisa melihat, mendengar, berbicara. Oh Sehun adalah pemuda tampan yang sempurna, tidak kurang satu apa pun. Keluargamu juga sangat berkecukupan. Dengan itu kau bisa sekolah, menyantap makanan lezat, memiliki kendaran dan barang-barang mahal. Apa lagi yang perlu kau sedihkan? Semua anak pasti akan iri denganmu. Tentu saja kecuali aku," ujar Luhan terkekeh sembari mengedipkan sebelah mata jenaka.

Sebuah gelengan kepala dan senyum simpul dihasilkan dari si pemuda tinggi. Apa yang perlu Luhan irikan dari dirinya? Bahkan pemuda rusa itu sendiri memiliki semua kriteria yang patut dicemburui semua orang.

"Sehun..." panggilan halus itu menarik atensi Sehun kembali. "Untuk orang tuamu, tetaplah mencoba bersyukur. Setidaknya kau masih memiliki mereka. Kau tidak ingin kehilangan keduanya dan menyesal nanti, bukan?"

Kepala Sehun tertunduk. Sedikit demi sedikit rasa malu dan bersalah mulai menggerogoti hati dan pikirannya. Bentakan kasar yang ia layangkan kepada sang ayah tadi pagi berputar terus-menerus layaknya kaset rusak. Apalagi jika mengingat segala macam sikap kurang ajarnya selama ini, Sehun tak mampu lagi menghitung berapa ton dosa yang telah ia perbuat.

Sebuah senggolan pelan pada lengan membuatnya tersadar. Senyuman jenaka kembali tersemat di wajah Luhan. "Bagaimana? Kau setuju?"

Sehun merespon setelah menatap Luhan lama. "Itu kah yang membuatmu bahagia?"

"Apa?"

"Karena selalu bersyukur atas apa yang kamu punya dan mengesampingkan masalah dalam hidupmu?"

Luhan tersenyum kelewat lebar. Tak percaya Sehun akan mengimani tutur katanya semudah itu. Si pemuda rusa menggandeng tangan Sehun cepat, menariknya menjauh dari danau buatan. "Ayo, aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Kau pasti suka."

.

.

.

Sehun hanya pasrah kala Luhan memberinya perintah untuk mendorong troli belanja yang kini telah menggunung oleh berbagai macam jenis makanan dan minuman. Sedangkan Luhan, ia malah asyik memilih makanan ini dan itu dari rak satu ke rak lain. Lupa akan keadaan troli yang siap memuntahkan isinya kapan saja.

"Luhan, sebenarnya untuk siapa semua makanan ini? Kau tidak lihat trolinya sudah penuh?"

Gerutuan Sehun dari arah belakang tubuhnya berhasil membuat Luhan menghentikan langkah dan menoleh sesaat. Mimik terkejut kala melihat isi troli dapat Sehun tangkap dari wajahnya. Pemuda itu membuat cengiran lebar lantas buru-buru mengembalikan beberapa merek biskuit yang masih di tangan ke rak asal. "Maaf, aku terlalu bersemangat sampai tidak melihat troli kita sudah penuh," ujar Luhan tanpa dosa lengkap dengan kekehan yang kembali nyaring terdengar. "Ayo kita ke kasir dan membayar."

Sehun kembali mengekori Luhan menuju kasir. Untung saja _mini market_ dalam kondisi lengang. Sehingga dirinya dan Luhan tak perlu mengantre lama untuk membayar semua belanjaan.

" _Psst_! Sehun?"

Bisikan Luhan sukses mengalihkan atensinya dari sang pegawai kasir yang sibuk mengakumulasi total harga belanja. "Ada apa?" jawabnya ikut dengan bisikan pelan.

"Kau bawa uang, 'kan? Atau setidaknya kartu kredit mungkin?" tanya Luhan sepelan mungkin. Berharap percakapannya dan Sehun tidak dicuri dengar sang pegawai kasir.

"Kau tidak bawa uang?!" Sehun dengan spontan melotot dengan wajah penuh horor.

Mulut Sehun terpaksa dibekap rapat-rapat dengan kedua tangan Luhan. Menyempatkan diri untuk tersenyum canggung ke pegawai kasir, Luhan lantas menatap Sehun penuh permohonan. "Aku bawa, tapi sepertinya tidak cukup. Kau bayar dulu, ya? Nanti setelahnya baru aku bayar seadanya dengan uangku. Bagaimana?" pintanya penuh harap. Mata rusa Luhan menatap lekat penuh binar. Seakan Sehun adalah satu-satunya malaikat penolong yang ada detik itu.

Helaan napas pelan keluar dari bibir Sehun sebelum ia mengangguk pasrah. "Oke, oke. Aku yang bayar. Tak usah berkaca-kaca begitu. Bisa, 'kan?" ucap Sehun sembari mengeluarkan dompet beseta kartu kredit di dalamnya.

Luhan girang bukan main. Ia tersenyum lebar lantas mulai mengangkat satu per satu kantong plastik besar di kedua tangan. Di saat tangan kecilnya dirasa tak sanggup lagi mengangkat tiga kantong plastik sekaligus, Sehun datang dan mengambil dua kantong tanpa aba-aba. "Sini, aku bawa. Tubuh kurusmu bisa ambruk membawa semua ini."

Seringaian tipis menghias wajah tampan Sehun saat kalimat itu terlontar. Luhan sangat tahu si pemuda tinggi baru saja berniat menggodanya dengan sebuah ejekan. Luhan pun tak peduli, Sehun _toh_ tetap banyak membantunya. Ia lantas berjalan cepat mengejar ketertinggalan. "Terima kasih, Sehun- _ah_!" teriaknya riang kala berhasil menyamai langkah kaki Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum tipis mendapati keceriaan Luhan yang terpancar jelas lewat sorot matanya. Entah sudah berapa kali ia tersenyum hari ini. Dan semua itu tak lepas karena kebahagiaan Luhan yang dengan mudah menular. "Mana? Katanya mau bayar?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba.

Bibir Luhan tanpa sadar mengerucut lucu. " _Ish_ , kau ini. Tunggulah saat kita sampai. Nanti pasti aku bayar, kok," ujarnya meyakinkan.

Tawa pelan Sehun menggema. Merasa berhasil mengerjai si pemuda rusa. "Tidak usah bayar. Anggap saja aku mentraktirmu."

Luhan segera memprotes cepat. "Tidak. Tidak bisa. Kan dari awal aku sudah bilang akan membayar walaupun tidak semuanya."

"Hmm baiklah. Jangan salahkan aku jika uangmu tiba-tiba habis, oke?" ucap Sehun sembari berkedip jenaka.

Luhan ikut terkekeh pelan. "Aku juga orang kaya sepertimu, ingat? Jadi jangan khawatir. Aku hanya lupa tidak membawa uang banyak saat berangkat."

Kini Sehun tak lagi dapat menahan tawa kerasnya menggema. Kepala ia anggukan kecil beberapa kali. Menyetujui perkataan Luhan sepenuhnya.

.

.

.

Matahari mulai beranjak tinggi. Mungkin cukup untuk membakar kulit manusia jika mereka memilih di bawahnya terlalu lama. Bahkan udara di jalanan Seoul juga tidak sebersih ketika beberapa jam lalu.

Butir-butir keringat perlahan pun jatuh menuruni pelipis Sehun. Beberapa menit sekali, air mineral dingin terlihat diteguk kelewat antusias.

Luhan, yang berjalan di sampingnya, hanya tersenyum maklum dan menepuk bahunya pelan. "Capek, ya? Sabar. Sebentar lagi sampai, kok."

Sehun hanya dapat mengangguk patuh. Pasalnya, si pemuda rusa telah mengatakan kalimat itu belasan kali. Dan nyatanya tempat tujuan mereka tak kunjung terlihat.

"Luhan?" panggil Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Hm?"

"Kau lihat anak laki-laki dengan kaos _iron man_ di halaman rumah kayu itu?"

Luhan memicingkan mata. Mengikuti telunjuk Sehun yang mengarah pada sebuah rumah kayu sederhana dengan halaman cukup luas di depannya. "Maksudmu anak kecil yang sedang meletakkan bantal di halaman itu?"

"Ya. Bahkan dia juga meletakkan selimut dan guling sekarang. Apa orang tuanya tidak mendidik anak itu dengar benar? Lihat, sekarang ia bahkan mencoret-coret halaman dengan kapur," ujar Sehun sedikit risih.

Luhan cuma tersenyum menanggapi. Ia lantas menggeret Sehun memasuki halaman sebuah bangunan bercat biru bertingkat dua, tepat berseberangan dengan rumah kayu yang tengah mereka amati. "Nah, kita sudah sampai."

Tapak kaki Sehun terhenti. Matanya menelusuri satu per satu dekorasi bangunan yang berdiri tegak di depan. Tidak cukup megah sebenarnya, namun ia rasa sangat cukup untuk dihuni banyak manusia. Halamannya pun cukup luas dengan dihiasi pohon-pohon rindang dan tanaman hias di setiap sisi. Satu kata yang terlintas di kepala Sehun saat pertama kali menatap. Nyaman.

Kaki panjangnya ia ayunkan dua langkah untuk mendekat. Matanya menyipit berusaha membaca tulisan pada sebuah plakat berukuran satu kali tiga meter yang dipasang tepat di atas pintu utama bangunan. Sehun sontak terbelalak.

 **Young Sang Orphanage**

Sehun lantas menoleh ke arah pemuda di sampingnya. "Panti asuhan? Kau tinggal di sini?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Eiii, tentu saja tidak. Asal kau tahu, aku punya rumah sendiri dan itu sama besarnya seperti rumahmu." Luhan terkekeh sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku hanya ingin menyambangi keluargaku."

Sehun berdecak pelan. "Seperti kau tahu rumahku saja."

"Yang pasti besar, 'kan? Ayo masuk. Biasanya mereka sedang bersantai siang-siang begini," jawabnya santai.

Dengusan kecil keluar dari bibir Sehun. Sampai kapan pun Sehun tahu ia tak akan menang melawan seorang pemuda bernama Luhan.

Luhan melangkahkan kaki dengan pasti. Bunyi derit pintu kayu terdengar kala pemuda itu membuka pintu panti asuhan perlahan. Lagi-lagi, Sehun hanya diam mengekori. Semua ini terlalu asing baginya.

Seorang wanita muda yang berdiri di belakang sebuah meja resepsionis menyambut kedatangan mereka. Sesaat setelah Sehun menangkap kontak mata antara Luhan dan si wanita resepsionis, keduanya kompak memekik heboh.

"Luhannie!" Wanita itu lantas memeluk Luhan antusias. "Aku kira masih minggu depan kau akan ke sini," ujarnya riang. Menyadari ada pemuda lain di sana, sang resepsionis membungkuk sopan dan menyikut Luhan pelan. "Apakah pemuda tampan ini temanmu?"

Luhan mengangguk antusias. "Ya, Wendy _noona-_ ku yang paling cantik _._ Kenalkan, pemuda tampan ini adalah Oh Sehun. Dia teman baruku. Aku sudah sangat merindukan mereka, _noona_. Di mana mereka?"

Wanita denga nama Wendy itu terkekeh sembari mengacak pelan rambut halus Luhan. "Mereka di tempat bersantai seperti biasa. Masuklah."

Luhan meringis pelan. Ia kemudian berpamitan pada sang _noona_ dan berjanji akan menemuinya kembali nanti. Setelahnya, Luhan mengajak Sehun untuk memasuki ruangan panti asuhan lebih dalam.

Tapak kaki mereka mengayun pelan melewati sebuah lorong cukup panjang. Dari arah lorong, ruangan-ruangan kecil maupun kamar-kamar dapat terlihat jelas di samping kanan dan kiri. Setelah melewati belokan pertama di sebelah kiri, indra pendengaran mereka langsung disambut oleh suara hiruk-pikuk khas anak-anak. Sehun terbelalak. Pasalnya, ada hampir sekitar tiga puluh anak-anak dari balita hingga usia belasan tahun berkumpul di sana. Di sebuah ruangan cukup besar yang sepertinya dikhususkan untuk berkumpul.

Merasa penasaran, Sehun lantas menyenggol lengan Luhan kuat. "Yang mana keluargamu? Apakah adik sepupu?"

"Itu. Di sana." Luhan tersenyum dan menunjuk ke arah kerumunan.

"Yang mana? Mereka terlalu banyak. Aku tidak dapat menemukan satu yang mirip denganmu."

"Semuanya, Sehun- _ah._ Semuanya adalah keluargaku." Bibir pemuda itu membentuk cengiran lebar. "Hei, anak-anak! Luhan _hyung_ datang!"

Lengkingan suara Luhan pun tak dapat lagi dicegah setelahnya. Menggema di penjuru ruangan dan berhasil mencuri atensi siapa pun. Entah karena suara teriakan Luhan atau kata-kata Luhan _hyung_ yang terucap, nyatanya anak-anak itu berlari energik menuju pemuda rusa dan saling berebutan memeluk _hyung_ mereka erat. Rela meninggalkan aktivitas apa pun yang tengah mereka lakukan sebelumnya.

Sehun dibuat takjub melihatnya. Luhan dan semua anak-anak itu tengah tertawa lepas. Ia sempat berpikir kebahagiaan siapa yang paling besar di antara mereka. Anak-anak penghuni panti asuhan yang bertemu kembali dengan Luhan, Luhan yang memeluk mereka erat satu per satu, ataukah dirinya yang diberi kesempatan untuk dapat menyaksikan semua interaksi itu.

"Ayo semuanya berbaris rapi dulu, ya? _Hyung_ bawa baaanyak makanan. Tapi sebelumnya, Luhan _hyung_ ingin memperkenalkan _hyung_ baru untuk kalian." Pemuda itu menengok ke belakang, menyampaikan isyarat kepada Sehun untuk mendekat.

Kaki panjang Sehun melangkah pelan. Tanpa sadar ikut bergetar mengiringi detakan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba saja meliar. Rasanya Sehun tidak pernah segugup ini hanya dengan mendapat tatapan intens dari puluhan anak-anak.

Sehun merasakan tangannya digenggam erat. Ia mendongak dan mendapati Luhan tersenyum hangat. Sebuah keyakinan dari anggukan pelan Luhan nyatanya dapat membuat tubuhnya lebih tenang.

"Anak-anak! Perkenalkan, _hyung_ tampan di samping Luhan _hyung_ ini, namanya Sehun _hyung_. Kalian juga harus menyayangi Sehun _hyung_ seperti kalian sayang Luhan _hyung,_ mengerti? Ayo beri salam dan kita peluk Sehun _hyung_ sama-sama!"

Sepertinya setiap kalimat yang Luhan ucapkan adalah layaknya sebuah mantra yang akan dipatuhi siapa pun. Anak-anak itu mulai berjalan riang menghampiri Sehun tepat setelah mendengar perintah Luhan. Rasa gembira tak lagi dapat Sehun sembunyikan kala satu per satu dari mereka memperkenalkan diri dan mendekapnya penuh kehangatan.

Dibantu oleh pemilik panti asuhan dan Wendy _noona_ , Sehun dan Luhan mulai membagikan makanan dan minuman yang telah mereka bawa. Keduanya dengan senang hati menjaga dan menemani anak-anak panti kala jam makan siang tiba. Sehun bahkan menawarkan diri untuk bermain gitar, sementara Luhan bernyanyi.

Satu lagi fakta yang Sehun tahu. Luhan memiliki suara indah nan menenangkan, yang jika siapa pun mendengarnya, semua perasaan sedih akan menguap seketika.

Sehun tahu ini bukanlah sebuah konser yang selama ini ia dambakan bersama teman-teman satu kelompoknya. Namun hanya dengan melihat keceriaan Luhan, anak-anak panti asuhan, dan semua pekerja panti, Sehun rasa euforia itu lebih besar dari momen apa pun yang pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Hatinya menghangat. Debaran jantungnya bertalu cepat tenggelam dalam kegembiraan. Belah bibirnya tak henti-henti melengkung ke atas, menghasilkan senyuman setulus mungkin yang ia bisa. Bahkan ia tak menyadari kala kedua matanya mulai memburam karena berkaca-kaca.

Tuhan, ini kah yang biasa orang sebut dengan kebahagiaan?

.

.

.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum begitu?"

Sehun menggeleng dan balas menatap Luhan tenang. "Karena aku bahagia."

Luhan terlihat antusias mendengar jawaban Sehun. "Dan kalau boleh tahu kenapa kau bahagia?"

Sehun tersenyum tipis sebelum mengalihkan tatapan matanya pada matahari yang mulai terbenam di ufuk barat. "Karena aku dapat merasakan apa itu keluarga. Aku jadi tidak kesepian lagi."

Luhan mengulas senyum dan mengangguk mengerti. Mata rusanya ia bawa mengikuti arah pandang Sehun. Pemandatangan matahari sore hari di atas atap lantai tiga panti asuhan selalu menjadi sebuah kesenangan tersendiri untuknya. Rambut cokelat madunya bergoyang pelan seirama sapuan angin sore.

"Sehun, lihatlah itu."

Sehun mau tak mau mengikuti jari telunjuk Luhan yang mengarah ke bawah. Tepat ke sebuah rumah kayu seberang panti yang sempat mereka lewati. Ia sangat terkejut kala mendapati anak laki-laki dengan kaos _iron man_ masih di sana. Kali ini bocah itu bahkan tertidur lelap di tengah-tengah halaman dengan hanya ditemani bantal, guling, dan selimut tipis yang tadi sempat ia bawa.

Dari atap panti, Sehun akhirnya dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang telah anak lelaki itu gambar di atas _paving_ halaman. Sebuah persegi luas, dengan tambahan gambar dua orang dewasa yang juga tengah tertidur di tepi kanan dan kiri persegi. Dan di antara kedua gambar manusia itu, sang anak tertidur pulas.

Dengan sudut padang yang berbeda, Sehun dapat menangkap sebuah makna tersirat. Anak lelaki dengan kaos _iron man_ itu seakan-akan tengah terlelap nyaman di antara dua sosok khayalan yang memeluknya erat.

"Namanya Kwang Eun. Ayah dan ibunya meninggal karena kecelakaan tiga bulan lalu. Dia masih sangat kecil, Sehun- _ah._ Pihak panti tak pernah bosan membujuk anak itu untuk tidur di panti bersama anak-anak lain. Namun Kwang Eun begitu merindukan sosok kedua orang tuanya. Ia akan selalu kembali ke halaman rumahnya untuk tidur siang―bersama _mereka_."

Mata Sehun memanas. Rasa malu dan bersalah mendesaknya tertunduk dalam. Tak mampu menatap Luhan ataupun Kwang Eun. "Kau membuatku semakin buruk, Luhan. Kenapa kau tidak bercerita lebih awal?"

Sebuah rangkulan erat di kedua bahu kokohnya memaksa Sehun kembali mendongak. Menemukan sosok Luhan yang menyunggingkan senyuman hangat. "Aku hanya ingin memberimu waktu untuk berpikir. Karena tidak semua hal yang terlihat buruk adalah buruk. Kita bahkan tidak pernah tahu penderitaan apa yang sedang ia rasakan. Yang bahkan jika penderitaan itu mampir, belum tentu kita sanggup menjalani dan ikhlas menerima."

Sehun balas menatap Luhan lekat. "Tubuhmu bahkan tidak lebih besar dari tubuhku. Namun sungguh, Luhan, hatimu luas luar biasa."

Pemuda rusa itu menggeleng tidak setuju. "Aku hanya beruntung bertemu Kwang Eun lebih cepat darimu. Oh, iya, Sehun. Aku hampir lupa." Tangannya merogoh dompet pada saku celana. Seluruh lembar uang dari sana ia ambil lantas ia sodorkan ke arah Sehun. "Ini, aku bayar belanjaan kita tadi. Hanya itu yang aku bawa hari ini. Kita harus bertemu lagi lain waktu, nanti aku traktir. Oke?"

"Tidak usah, Luhan. Aku senang berbagi dengan adik-adik baruku, kok," ujar Sehun sembari berusaha mengembalikan lembaran uang Luhan.

Luhan menggeleng ribut. "Kau ke sini saja lagi kapan-kapan. Yang ini biarkan aku yang bayar."

"Jadi aku diperbolehkan ke sini lagi lain waktu?" tanya Sehun riang. "Aku janji saat nanti kembali, akan kubawakan makanan, pakaian, dan mainan satu truk penuh! Kalau perlu teman-teman satu _band_ akan kuajak untuk membuat konser mini di sini!" tawar Sehun sumringah.

Luhan tak bisa menahan tawanya. Dua jempol lantas ia acungkan tinggi-tinggi. "Kau yang terbaik, Sehun- _ah_!"

Entah sejak kapan tawa Luhan menjadi zat aditif yang tak bisa ia tolak begitu saja. Bahkan jika ia ditawarkan ribuan jam hanya untuk memandangi Luhan yang tengah tersenyum dan tertawa, Sehun akan dengan senang hati menerimanya. "Kuakui... aku tidak pernah bertemu seseorang sebaik dirimu, Luhan. Kau... kenapa bisa sebegitu baiknya?"

Luhan terkesiap. Tak menyangka Sehun akan mengungkapkan hal semacam itu. Cukup lama ia menatap dalam diam. Namun pada akhirnya, satu jawaban yang Luhan rasa tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun telah ia temukan.

"Kalau memang bisa berbuat baik, kenapa harus jahat ke orang lain?"

.

.

.

Mulut kecil Luhan ternganga lebar. Mata rusanya bahkan enggan melewatkan keindahan bangunan supermegah yang berdiri kokoh di depan. Pasalnya, baru kali ini ia benar-benar merasakan memiliki teman sekaya pemuda tinggi yang kini tengah mendengus geli.

"Tak usah sampai meneteskan air liur begitu. Bisa, 'kan?"

Luhan mendecik sebal. Hilang sudah rasa kagumnya saat menyadari pemilik dari rumah mewah ini adalah seorang pemuda arogan bernama Oh Sehun. "Aku sudah jauh-jauh mau mengantarmu pulang. Hanya berterima kasih dengan tidak meledekku bisa, 'kan?"

"Jangan berkata seolah-olah aku memaksamu, Luhan. Kau sendiri yang bersikeras ingin mengantarku," ujar Sehun mengingatkan.

"Kan aku takut kau akan kembali kabur dari ayahmu dan tidak pulang ke rumah. Sudah, masuk sana. Aku pamit pulang dulu, ya? Baik-baiklah di rumah. Sampai jumpa!" Luhan kembali berujar riang. Ia membungkuk singkat lantas membalikkan badan untuk segera pergi.

Sehun sontak kelabakan. Pemuda rusa itu tidak boleh pergi begitu saja. Tidak dengan satu kontak apa pun untuk ia hubungi lain waktu.

"Luhan, tunggu!" Tepat sebelum Luhan melangkah, Sehun mencengkeram lengannya cepat dan kuat. "Setidaknya beri tahu aku nomor ponsel dan alamat rumahmu," rengeknya memohon.

Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun tepat di mata. Jemari tangan kokoh Sehun di lengan kurusnya ia urai perlahan. "Temui aku hari Minggu di depan panti asuhan."

Dan senyuman lebar dan anggukan pasti Sehun pun menjadi pelepas pertemuan tak terduganya dengan sang malaikat dengan mata sebening rusa.

.

.

.

Sehun tak pernah merasa sesemangat ini selama menjalani hari-harinya. Ia tak pernah melampiaskan amarah di rumah, berangkat lebih pagi ke sekolah, serta menyimak penjelasan guru cukup antusias. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, ia seakan tak pernah bosan menebar senyuman lebar di mana pun, kapan pun, dan pada siapa pun. Sama sekali bukan sosok Oh Sehun yang biasa.

Bukannya Jongin tak mensyukuri perubahan positif sahabatnya. Namun dengan perubahan sedrastis itu hanya dalam sehari, dirinya sedikit-sedikit mencurigai Sehun mulai mengidap _Dissociative Identity Disorder_.

Sehun sendiri tak terlalu ambil pusing mengindahkan omongan teman-temannya. Pikirannya hanya terfokus pada tiga hari ke depan. Hari di mana ia akan bertemu kembali dengan Luhan. Ia bahkan rela mengundurkan diri dari acara ulang tahun sekolah―yang entah bagaimana juga tepat diadakan pada hari Minggu.

Namun, sepertinya harapan Sehun terlampau tinggi. Ia tak pernah tahu, pertemuan yang Luhan janjikan akan pemuda rusa itu ingkari begitu saja.

.

.

.

Sehun tertunduk lesu. Punggungnya berkali-kali ia coba sandarkan pada sofa untuk membuatnya lebih nyaman. Namun ia tahu bukan hanya tubuhnya yang letih. Hatinya pun ternyata merasakan yang lebih parah.

Wendy _noona,_ wanita muda yang berada di belakang meja resepsionis panti, tak henti membujuknya untuk pulang dan kembali ke panti esok hari. "Pulanglah, Sehun. Ini sudah malam. Kau sudah menunggu di sini dari pagi. Istirahatkan tubuhmu sebentar," bujuk Wendy _noona_ khawatir.

"Nanti Luhan akan marah jika ia datang sementara aku sudah tak ada di sini, _noona._ "

"Luhan tak akan datang."

Sehun tanpa sadar menatap tajam Wendy _noona._ "Kenapa _noona_ sedari tadi mengatakan Luhan tak akan datang? Jika memang iya, tolong beri tahu aku alasannya."

Wendy _noona_ terdiam dan menatapnya iba. "Karena Luhan tak pernah datang selarut ini, Sehun. Ia pasti ada kepentingan mendadak lainnya."

Dengusan kecil Sehun refleks keluar begitu saja. " _Noona_ bohong. Aku tahu _noona_ sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu."

Gelengan lemah dilayangkan sang wanita muda. "Tidak ada yang aku sembunyikan, Sehun."

"Tapi gerak-gerik _noona_ mengatakan yang sebaliknya," ujar Sehun gigih.

"Pulanglah. Jam kunjungan panti akan segera berakhir."

Wendy _noona_ agaknya mulai lelah meladeni kekeraskepalaan Sehun. Peralatan resepsionis di atas meja satu per satu ditata rapi. Siap dikembalikan ke wadahnya semula.

Sehun mengamati setiap gerakan sang wanita cermat. Ia tahu Wendy _noona_ tidak berlaku seperti biasa. Wajahnya yang biasa terlihat ceria menjadi lebih redup hari ini. Wanita itu bahkan berkali-kali kedapatan melamun. Bahkan tampak tidak fokus melayani pengunjung yang datang. Sehun yakin ada yang salah. Entah apa pun itu, firasatnya meneriakkan ini tentang Luhan.

"Maaf, Sehun. Aku harus menutup panti sekarang."

Sehun berdiri lantas menghampiri Wendy _noona._ "Tolong beri tahu aku apa yang terjadi, _noona._ "

Wanita itu menghela napas kasar. "Apa yang harus kukatakan jika memang nyatanya tidak ada apa-apa yang sedang terjadi?"

"Aku janji akan pulang jika _noona_ menceritakan semuanya," ujar Sehun memohon.

"Seandainya pun ada, kujamin ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Luhan." Wendy _noona_ berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya perlahan. "Aku tidak bermaksud mengusirmu, Sehun. Tapi kau harus pergi."

Bahu tegap Sehun perlahan merosot. Sia-sia sudah penantiannya hari ini untuk bertemu Luhan. Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan panti, Sehun menyelipkan sebuah _note_ kecil ke tangan sang resepsionis. "Kumohon hubungi aku jika Luhan kemari, _noona._ Aku mengharapkanmu."

.

.

.

Tujuh hari telah berlalu terhitung sejak Sehun berkunjung ke panti terakhir kali. Ia tak pernah bosan mengecek ponselnya. Berharap pesan Wendy _noona_ akan ia dapatkan _._ Namun, harapan memang tinggal harapan. Pesan itu tak pernah datang.

Apa Wendy _noona_ lupa tidak mencatat nomornya? Atau kah memang Luhan yang tidak datang? Seandainya benar, kenapa?

Luhan yang tidak datang ke panti selama dua minggu rasanya cukup mustahil. Ke mana hilangnya pemuda rusa itu? Perlukah Sehun pergi ke Hannyoung _High School_ untuk mencarinya?

Sebuah erangan frustrasi keluar begitu saja. Sehun menjambak rambutnya gusar. Ia bahkan tak menyangka kehilangan informasi tentang Luhan dapat mebuat hari-harinya kacau. Seandainya tahu akan seperti ini, ia pasti akan memaksa Luhan untuk memberikan nomor ponsel dan alamat rumahnya.

Atau... apakah Luhan memang sengaja menghindarinya? Janji pertemuan itu hanya akal-akalan Luhan belaka agar ia tak menahannya lebih lama? Tapi... kenapa?

Pikiran-pikiran negatif yang bermunculan mulai membuat kepalanya pening. Ia menggeleng pelan. Sehun yakin Luhan bukan sosok seperti itu. Ingkar janji pun bukanlah sifatnya. Sehun harap Wendy _noona_ benar. Luhan mungkin tengah sibuk mengerjakan hal-hal penting lain. Dan ia harap kelak Luhan akan datang untuk menepati janji.

.

.

.

Hanya dengan sebuah pesan singkat berisikan tiga kata ' _Datanglah ke panti_ ' nyatanya mampu membuat Sehun nekad membolos satu mata pelajar terakhirnya hari itu. Ia tak lagi peduli akan teriakan Jongin. Luhan bisa saja telah meninggalkan panti ketika ia datang usai jam sekolah nanti.

Hati dan pikiran Sehun berkecamuk. Satu sisi ia merasa senang akan bertemu Luhan, namun di sisi lain banyak sekali pertanyaan yang terakumulasi di kepala. Tak sabar untuk segera dilontarkan.

Namun, sepertinya Tuhan masih ingin bermain-main dengan batas kesabarannya.

Kala ia membuka pintu panti, sekali lagi, hanya Wendy _noona_ yang terduduk di sana. Bukan Luhan. Bukan pemuda yang sangat ia rindukan.

" _Noona,_ di mana Luhan? Apa dia bersama adik-adik di dalam?"

Wendy _noona_ menatapnya dengan sebuah senyuman tawar. "Duduklah. Aku akan bercerita sesuatu."

Dan Sehun tak pernah merasa setakut ini.

.

.

.

Sehun menatap nanar bangunan megah yang didominasi warna putih di hadapannya. Tempat ini sangat jarang ia kunjungi. Mungkin jika dihitung, hanya dua-tiga kali dalam setahun. Dan terhitung dari detik itu, ia mulai membencinya. Membenci bangungan yang ia yakini akan sering ia kunjungi setelah ini.

Kalimat demi kalimat yang Wendy _noona_ ucapkan kembali terngiang. Lagi dan lagi. Terus-menerus bahkan sejak raganya pergi meninggalkan panti.

Ia selalu berpikir telah mengenal Luhan sepenuhnya. Baik sikap maupun hatinya. Karena baginya Luhan adalah pemuda transparan yang bahkan hanya dengan sekali lihat, orang-orang akan langsung percaya betapa indah paras dan juga hatinya.

Sehun pikir semua yang pernah Luhan katakan padanya adalah mutlak sebuah kebenaran. Tak pernah menyangka sekali pun jika pertemuan pertamanya dengan pemuda rusa itu penuh kebohongan. Betapa bodoh dirinya. Memercayai setiap ucapan Luhan layaknya siswa taman kanak-kanak kepada sang guru.

Tawa getir berhasil lolos. Karena sekarang ia tahu satu hal yang pasti.

Luhan hanyalah seorang pembohong ulung.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Idenya terlintas begitu saja. Tiba-tiba pengen buat dan publish. Dan sebenarnya sudah ditulis jauh sebelum berita Luhan dating (oke lupakan)

Hanya sebuah fiksi santai tanpa konflik besar. Judul asal comot dari salah satu lagu EXO waktu masih selusin XD

Last chapter mungkin akan dipublish 24 jam dari sekarang. See ya!


	2. Silent Stories

Apa kau percaya Tuhan pernah menurunkan beberapa malaikat dari kerajaan langit-Nya ke bumi? Jika tidak, maka aku percaya. Karena aku telah bertemu dengan salah satunya.

.

.

.

 **Title: Into Your World**

 **Main Casts: Oh Sehun & Lu Han**

 **Pairing: HUNHAN**

 **Genre: General**

 **Rated: T**

 **Length: Two Shots**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except the story**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2: Silent Stories**

.

.

.

Pemuda itu bernama Luhan. Usianya akan menginjak delapan belas dalam hitungan tiga bulan. Postur tubuhnya tampak sama dengan pemuda-pemuda lain seusianya. Namun bagi Sehun, ada dua hal yang membuat Luhan berbeda.

Yaitu bening mata rusa dan pancaran cahaya dari wajahnya. Dengan kedua hal itu Sehun telah menobatkan Luhan sebagai pemuda dengan paras dan hati paling indah di dunia.

Sama sepertinya, Luhan juga siswa tahun terakhir di jenjang SMA. Tepatnya di Hannyoung _High School_. Sehingga dalam lima bulan ke depan, seharusnya ia dan Luhan akan menjalani ujian kelulusan bersama.

Seharusnya.

Namun nyatanya tidak. Ujian kelulusan itu hanya akan ia ikuti sendiri. Tanpa Luhan. Karena pemuda rusa itu bahkan telah meninggalkan bangku sekolah menengah atas sejak lima bulan lalu.

Luhan yang terlahir tujuh belas tahun silam terpaksa menyaksikan indah serta kerasnya dunia tanpa hadirnya seorang ayah. Gelar anak yatim pun telah ia sandang kala masih tertidur pulas di rahim sang ibu. Nahas, sang ayah mengalami tabrak lari tepat di usia kandungan sang istri menginjak tujuh bulan. Meninggalkan ibu muda itu berjuang seorang diri mendidik dan membesarkan Luhan dengan keadaan ekonomi yang pas-pasan.

Maka Luhan kecil adalah Luhan yang telah terdidik apik untuk siap mengarungi kejamnya hidup. Ia tak mudah mengeluh. Tak pula berkecil hati kala dirinya hanya mampu menyaksikan kartun favorit pada televisi milik restoran tempat ibunya bekerja.

Sehingga tak heran jika kerja keras, keikhlasan, rasa syukur, dan rasa empati seakan-akan telah tertanam alami pada setiap sel pembentuk organ-organ tubuh Luhan. Yang hingga saat ini, karakter-karakter mulia tersebut dengan sukses membentuk sebuah pribadi luar biasa. Dalam wujud seorang pemuda bernama Luhan.

Luhan adalah anak cerdas. Ia berhasil naik kelas dari bangku sekolah dasar hingga sekolah menengah atas murni dengan bantuan beasiswa. Menurutnya, Tuhan sangatlah adil. Di saat sang ibu tak mungkin sanggup membayar biaya pendidikannya di sekolah-sekolah kebanggaan, ia dikaruniakan secuil kepintaran.

Namun Luhan tahu, hidup di bumi bukanlah hanya sekadar lewat dan mati begitu saja. Ia begitu disayangi Tuhannya hingga suatu malam, kasih sayang Tuhan itu kembali datang. Kali ini dalam bentuk sebuah cobaan.

Tepat di hari pertama bulan Agustus tahun lalu, Luhan mendapati sang ibu tengah bersimpuh lemas di lantai dengan disertai pembengkakan tubuh pada bagian betis. Luhan sontak membawa ibunya ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Dan betapa terkejutnya ia kala sang dokter mendiagnosis ibunya tengah menderita gagal ginjal kronik.

Sang ibu adalah harta paling berharga yang ia miliki. Luhan rela melakukan apa pun asal ibunya mendapatkan pengobatan terbaik. Maka Luhan memutuskan untuk berhenti sekolah demi mencari kerja tepat di tahun terakhirnya. Karena ia pikir, ia tak akan mampu mengumpulkan pundi-pundi uang jika sekolah masih menjadi prioritas utama.

Dan sekali lagi, Tuhan menunjukkan kasih sayang-Nya. Luhan dengan mudah diterima bekerja sebagai pelatih di sebuah klub sepak bola khusus anak-anak. Pagi hingga sore ia akan membanting tulang di sana. Sementara pada malam hari, Luhan akan bernyanyi di kafe terdekat dengan rumah sakit. Sehingga ia tak perlu mengeluarkan ongkos lebih saat ingin menemani sang ibu.

Luhan tak pernah mengeluh. Ia akan malu pada dirinya sendiri jika sampai melakukan itu. Bahkan ibunya tak pernah sekali pun menyerah untuk membesarkannya seorang diri.

Luhan percaya ia tak pernah berjuang sendiri. Tuhannya yang Maha Pemurah akan menolongnya di saat yang telah Ia kehendaki nanti. Pasti. Tak ada keraguan sedikit pun.

.

.

.

Selimut putih ditarik pemuda itu hingga sebatas leher. Tak akan membiarkan hawa dingin menerpa wanita yang tengah tertidur lelap. Ia membungkuk kecil lantas mengecup lembut kening sang wanita. Tatapan sayang ia layangkan kemudian.

"Mama istirahatlah yang nyenyak. Aku pergi dulu, ya, Ma? Luhan sayang Mama."

Pemuda itu melangkahkan kaki menjauhi ranjang. Kenop pintu ia putar perlahan. Sebisa mungkin tak menghasilkan suara apa pun yang dapat mengganggu tidur sang ibu.

Baru saja tangan kecilnya menutup pintu penuh kahati-hatian, sebuah suara familiar menyapa indra pendengaran.

"Luhan..."

Kepalanya seketika menoleh. Mencari sumber suara yang memanggil namanya lembut. Sebuah sunggingan senyum tercipta kala menemukan pemuda tinggi itu berdiri di sana. Tak lebih jauh tiga meter dari tempatnya berada.

"Sehun..."

.

.

.

Dua pasang kaki mereka menapak di atas rumput hijau nan lembut. Udara di sekeliling pun begitu segar dan menenangkan. Pohon-pohon rindang jelas telah memberikan kontribusi besar. Oh, dan jangan lupakan warna-warni tanaman hias yang mampu memanjakan mata.

"Tak kusangka pertemuan kedua kita juga akan terisi dengan berjalan-jalan di taman." Suara Sehun membuka percakapan di antara keduanya. "Namun sayang, kali ini harus sebuah taman rumah sakit."

Luhan memilih diam. Ia tahu bukan itu yang ingin dikatakan Sehun saat ini. "Tanyakanlah."

"Apanya?" Sehun tahu suaranya kelewat datar, tapi ia tak lagi peduli.

"Aku tahu kau punya banyak pertanyaan," balas Luhan santai.

"Oh, tentang kau yang selalu berbohong?"

Langkah Luhan terhenti seketika. Pemuda itu tertunduk, tak berani menatap pemuda tinggi di sampingnya. "Maaf untuk itu."

Sehun menatap Luhan pilu. Tangannya ia ulur untuk mengangkat dagu Luhan perlahan. "Tidak perlu meminta maaf. Sebenarnya aku hanya―"

Luhan was-was menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Sehun. Apakah Sehun akan membencinya setelah ini?

"―hanya kecewa kau tidak bercerita semua masalahmu padaku."

Helaan napas lega keluar dari mulut Luhan. "Wendy _noona_ yang memberi tahumu?"

"Ya. Tadi siang ia menghubungiku. Ia menceritakan semuanya. Juga tentang kondisi ibumu yang semakin menurun sejak seminggu lalu." Sehun sengaja menjeda kalimatnya untuk melihat raut Luhan yang tiba-tiba meredup. "Itu kah alasanmu tidak datang ke panti hari itu?"

Luhan hanya dapat tersenyum perih. "Maaf aku ingkar janji."

Sehun menggeleng frustrasi. Ia cengkeram kedua pundak sempit Luhan cukup erat. "Tolong, jangan meminta maaf lagi untuk apa-apa yang tidak kau kerjakan. Dan aku mohon, Luhan. Jangan bersikap seolah semuanya baik-baik saja saat kau sedang menderita."

Luhan tersenyum lantas menurunkan kedua tangan Sehun untuk ia genggam kemudian. "Aku memang baik-baik saja. Kau lihat aku sehat, 'kan?"

"Tapi tidak dengan hatimu. Jangan membohongiku lagi, Luhan. Aku tahu kau lelah." Sehun tak pernah tahu ia bisa sekhawatir itu kepada orang yang bahkan baru ia temui sekali.

Kedua genggaman tangan Luhan mengerat. "Jangan mengataiku pembohong. Aku tidak pernah berbohong padamu."

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alis, menuntut penjelasan Luhan.

"Aku memang pernah bersekolah di Hannyoung _High School_. Kau saja yang tidak bertanya aku masih siswa di sana atau tidak," ujarnya santai. "Aku juga tidak bohong saat mengatakan aku adalah pemuda kaya. Karena percayalah, Sehun. Bagiku ukuran kekayaan bukanlah dengan memiliki harta melimpah. Dengan selalu merasa bahagia dan tercukupi, kurasa aku juga layak disebut kaya."

Sehun menghela napas pasrah. Ia tahu Luhan akan selalu menang dengan argumennya. "Tapi setidaknya beri tahu aku masalahmu agar aku bisa membantu."

Luhan tersenyum dan menggeleng lemah. "Sehun, aku diajarkan untuk selalu menyembunyikan kesedihan dan kesusahan dari orang lain. Dan aku tidak mau pemuda arogan sepertimu mengasihaniku." Kekeh Luhan sembari menunjuk Sehun tepat di depan dada.

Tangan Sehun menangkap jari telunjuk Luhan. Memaksa keduanya untuk kembali saling tatap. "Lalu bagaimana orang akan menolong jika kau menyembunyikan semuanya? Kau bahkan membelanjakan uangmu untuk anak panti di saat kondisi keuangan sedang buruk."

"Tidak punya banyak uang bukan berarti kita tak bisa lagi berbagi, Sehun. Tuhan akan sangat menyayangi hamba-Nya yang masih ingat berbagi kala mereka susah. Dan nyatanya aku masih bisa membayar tagihan rumah sakit ini, kok."

"Berhentilah berbohong, Luhan. Wendy _noona_ mengatakan biaya pengobatan ibumu kali ini cukup besar. Belum lagi ditambah dengan hal-hal mendadak lainnya. Kau ingin ibumu cepat sembuh, 'kan?"

Luhan hanya menatap dalam diam. Ia tertawa dalam hati. Adakah anak di dunia ini yang tak ingin melihat orang tuanya kembali bugar dan sehat?

Genggaman tangan Sehun di jemari Luhan semakin dieratkan. Sehun tahu Luhan gundah. Satu sisi ia ingin kesembuhan sang ibu, namun di sisi lain ia tak ingin menjadi peminta-minta.

"Luhan, tolong ijinkan aku membantu. Kali ini saja. Ibumu butuh pengobatan secepat mungkin. Anggap aku tak membantumu. Anggaplah aku membantu seorang wanita yang kebetulan dia adalah ibumu. Bagaimana, kau mau?"

Luhan menatap Sehun cukup lama. Prinsipnya mulai goyah. Satu per satu sel-sel otaknya memberikan intruksi untuk berkata 'iya'.

Perlahan, Luhan mengangguk pasti. Dengan mata berkaca-kaca ia menghambur memeluk Sehun erat.

Mungkin ini adalah jawaban Tuhan atas doa-doanya selama ini. Mungkin Tuhan akan menyembuhkan sang ibu melalui pemuda bernama Sehun―yang secara sengaja dipertemukan dengan dirinya di pagi itu.

Pagi di mana Luhan tertunduk lesu karena klub sepak bola tempat biasa ia bekerja tiba-tiba memberhentikannya secara sepihak. Memaksanya kembali mengambil jalan pulang lebih cepat dari biasa.

Namun di tengah perjalanan, atensinya terserap begitu saja pada seorang pemuda dengan seragam Kyunggi _High School_ yang tengah memejamkan mata di bangku pinggir jalan. Luhan tak pernah menyangka jika hanya dengan keputusannya untuk menyapa pemuda itu, Tuhan akan membawanya hingga menuju titik ini.

Karena Tuhan tak pernah tidur. Dia akan menjawab doa hamba-Nya di waktu dan tempat yang tepat, dan dari arah yang tak pernah ia duga sebelumnya.

"Terima kasih, Sehun. Terima kasih banyak."

.

.

.

Ayah Sehun sama sekali tidak keberatan kala sang anak meminta uang dalam jumlah banyak dengan alasan untuk kesembuhan ibu sang teman. Sehun bahkan mengajak ayah dan ibunya ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Luhan dan ibunya.

Dengan antusias, pemuda tampan itu bercerita jika Luhan lah yang telah sukses membuatnya berubah menjadi lebih baik. Ibu Luhan tertawa lantas mengusap rambut Luhan sayang. Ia mengecup kedua pipi Luhan cepat sebelum memeluknya kuat. Rasa bangga tak lagi bisa ia sembunyikan karena dikaruniai seorang anak luar biasa sepertinya.

Sehun mendadak terdiam. Ia hanya mampu menatap iri melihat interaksi kedua ibu dan anak itu. Luhan hanya memiliki sang ibu di sisinya sejak lahir. Namun, Sehun dapat merasakan kasih sayang ibu Luhan adalah lebih dari cukup. Seakan Luhan tak membutuhkan siapa pun lagi di dunia ini asal sang ibu masih memberinya kasing sayang yang berlimpah.

Di sisi lain, ayah dan ibu Sehun menyadari perubahan raut putra semata wayangnya. Melihat Luhan bersama sang ibu, mereka pun tersadar tugas orang tua bukanlah sekadar mencukupi kebutuhan sang anak. Sehun butuh lebih dari itu. Sehun menginginkan kasih sayang dan perhatian.

Sehun menegang seketika. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan tubuhnya dipeluk erat dari sisi kiri dan kanan. Ia menoleh dan mendapati sang ayah dan ibu di sana. Memeluknya kuat-kuat seakan itu adalah pelukan pertama keluarga setelah perpisahan yang cukup lama.

Hati Sehun kontan menghangat. Ia bahagia bukan kepalang. Sehun ingat ia tak pernah menangis sejak menginjak usia remaja. Namun pada detik itu, air matanya menetes tanpa dapat ia cegah. Perasaan senang semakin membuncah kala sang ibu mengatakan, "Kami menyanyangimu, Sehun- _ah._ Mau 'kan, me- _restart_ kembali keluarga kita bersama ibu dan ayah?"

Sehun tak pernah merasa hidupnya selengkap itu.

Sekali lagi, apa yang Luhan katakan adalah benar. Kaya bukan soal berapa harta yang kau miliki. Namun soal kebahagiaan bersama orang-orang tersayang dan hati yang selalu tercukupi.

Pemuda tinggi itu bersyukur Tuhan telah mempertemukan dirinya dengan Luhan. Dan tanpa Sehun ketahui, Luhan pun bersyukur telah dipertemukan dengannya.

.

.

.

Tahun ajaran baru telah tiba. Luhan melangkahkan kaki dengan pasti memasuki kelas 3-A. Baginya, tidak ada kata terlambat untuk kembali menuntut ilmu. Pemuda rusa itu akan berusaha keras mengejar semua ketertinggalan.

Luhan mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru kelas. Ia mendapati bangku di pinggir jendela terlihat nyaman. Maka tanpa ragu, langkah kakinya ia bawa untuk duduk di sana.

Saku seragam Luhan bergetar pelan. Cepat-cepat mengeluarkan ponsel, ia mendapati dirinya tersenyum sumringah kala mengetahui identitas sang pengirim surel.

From: Oh Sehun **ohsehun94**

To: Lu Han **deerluhan**

Date: 1 Aug 2017 06:28

Subject: Bagaimana hari pertamamu kembali bersekolah?

Hei, Lu. Selamat malam!

Ah, betapa bodohnya aku. Di Seoul pasti sudah pagi, ya? Kkkk. Bagaimana rasanya kembali bersekolah?

Dan sebelum kau bertanya perasaanku, maka akan kujawab lebih dulu.

Aku sangat kesepian di sini, Lu. Kau berjarak lima ribu mil lebih dari kampusku.

Aku tidak mengatakan aku menyesal telah mengikuti saran ayah untuk belajar di London Business School. Sama sekali tidak!

Hanya saja... kau masih ingat dengan Dosen Keynes yang pernah aku ceritakan beberapa hari lalu?

Dan di jam malam seperti ini aku masih harus berkutat dengan tugas-tugas mustahil dari dosen _killer_ itu! Benar-benar asdfghjkl!

Tapi di saat-saat seperti ini, pesanmu akan selalu kuingat, Lu.

"Kita tidak boleh mengeluh. Karena masalah yang kita hadapi tak akan pernah sebanding dengan kenikmatan yang telah Tuhan berikan."

Iya, 'kan? Suatu hari nanti kau harus mentraktirku karena aku masih mengingatnya dengan baik. Kkkkk.

Luhan... mungkin kau sudah terlalu bosan mendengar kata-kataku yang ini. Tapi aku akan selalu mengulangnya lagi dan lagi.

Aku berterima kasih kepada Tuhan karena telah mempertemukanku dengan pemuda hebat sepertimu.

Terima kasih, Luhan.

Aku tak mungkin menjadi Sehun yang sekarang jika bukan karenamu.

Aku mungkin bukan pemuda yang baik. Tapi aku berjanji akan berusaha menjadi lebih baik dan lebih baik lagi setiap saat.

Jaga kesehatanmu di sana, ya? Tunggulah aku pulang.

 _Unconditionally yours_ ,

Oh Sehun.

Seorang pemuda miskin yang tengah berusaha memenangkan hati pemuda terkaya di dunia bernama Luhan.

.

.

.

 **THE END**

Hohohohoho. maaf kalau tidak sesuai ekspektasi. ceritanya memang dibuat se-simple mungkin.

Semoga ada manfaat yang bisa diambil (emang ada? XD)

Mind to review?

Thank you~ See ya in the next story


End file.
